To reduce power consumption, some systems include processors with the ability to perform at various low power (Cx) or idle states. Each C state may indicate a certain level of functionality and corresponding power state. For example, C0 may indicate the processor is operating at normal levels, C1 may indicate the processor is not executing instructions but may return to an executing state quickly, etc.
However, as the need for more power efficient systems arises, e.g., to allow for all day operation using battery power from a single charge, such coarse power reduction solutions that are solely based on processor states may fall short.